Strip Poker
by Timcampy
Summary: Lavi challenged Allen to strip poker. i'm not good with summeries so read the story. LavixAllen Yaoi Shonen-ai Turn back if you are a homophobic.


Timcampy: well hello there everyone!! This is my first fanfiction so **DON'T** just criticize my story. Be soft since I'm a newbie. (Yeah, yeah laugh it all out)

Allen Walker: whisper: don't be soft on her, she's NUTS!!

Timcampy: HEY I HEARD THAT!! Anyway, as you all know, I am not Hoshino Katsura, so I don't own d. gray man. -sigh-

**First, I thank you for everyone who made yaoi fanfiction and your stories encouraged me to get and account here and write a lavixallen fanfiction. (and probably fallow up a yullen) and the sex scene maybe akward since i'm still a virgin and i'm not a very good 13 year old writer.**

"Allen!!" a familiar voice called out.

"Lavi! Ohayo!" Allen greeted with a smile.

"So I heard that you have a crush on Yu-chan." The mischievous red head bunny said.

"EH! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT!! I DIDN'T TELL THAT TO ANYONE BUT LENALEE!! Wait, oh kami-sama, Lenalee is gonna get it." As the depressed but evil Allen said. (Uh-oh)

"Anyway you want to play strip poker after breakfast?"

Allen looked at Lavi shockingly.

"You're sure? Your going to be stripped down in ten seconds flat by me."

"You idiot, don't you mean that YOUR going to be stripped by me? If I catch you cheating even once, you must remove every clothes you have on and obey me for a day." Lavi grinned.

Allen gulped down a lump on his neck. He knew that Lavi has good eyes or so one eye, so he must depend on luck this time but he wouldn't know if his luck would turn against him. Without any thought, "YOU'RE ON!" (-sigh- baka moyashi-chan)

Thirty minutes later-

"Royal straight flush!" yelled Allen.

"Allen… I saw it."

"What?"

"I saw you cheating, so STRIP!"

"I DON'T NOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!" Allen yelled.

"Strip or I'll strip for you."

-Gulp- "Fine" Allen sighed in defeat.

He started with his boots, then his red string tie, then his vest, after that, the white shirt, then his socks. Allen then looked at Lavi. "Do I still have to strip more?", hoping for a no. Unfortunately, Lavi just took in pleasure of Allen's body so, "yes". Anime tears started. Then he undid his pants and black silk boxers appeared. "This is as far as I can go."

"NO you can go further, then you're gonna have to wear this!" as Lavi took out a maids dress with cat ears out of no where.

"NO!! Anything BUT that!!"

"ok, then wear this!" as lavi took out a very revealing nurse outfit.

Allen didn't want to wear any of them but he had to chose. so he chose...

"The maids outfit would be fine."

"Good choice. Now strip down the boxers and wear it!"

-7 minutes later-

Lavi had nosebleed. Allen's maids outfit was super HAWT! The skirt was frilly and was up to his mid-thigh. it had a frilly apron to go with the out fit. the white cat ears puts a nice touch to his white hair.

"So do you like it, Lavi?"Allen ask in frustration.

"Master Lavi should do good."

"Fine, do you like what u see _master_ Lavi."

"yeah, you look good enough to eat..." lavi whisper the last part.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"hm,oh well. so what do you want me to do?"

Lavi approached to Allen and gave him a kiss.

"Mphm... lavi... stop it!'' allen tried to push him away but his arm felt like jelly.

"Allen, your so cute." Lavi whispered into his ear. Lavi pinned allen on the bed. He reached down to grab Allen's cock (remember, he is not wearing any underwear!) and begins to pump it slowly.

"Ugh, Lavi faster!"

"In a rush aren't we?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"Fine, but hold it in."

Lavi began to pump faster while he was listening to allen's moans.

"Lavi, i can't hold it any longer!" Cum spilled all over Allen's maid outfit and Lavi's hand. Lavi licked his hand while Allen was out of breath. Lavi then reached into a drawer and took out a bottle of lube. He squeezed out a generous amount on his finger.

"I promise it won't hurt for the first time."

Lavi entered his first finger into Allen's hole. Allen flinched at the pain while Lavi entered a second finger. he did a scissor motion to stretch the hole.

"Ok, I think your ready."

Lavi squeezed some lube on his cock and smothered it all over. He insert it into the hole. He waited for Allen to get use to this.

"Do you still want me to move now?"

Allen just nodded. Then Lavi started moving in and out of Allen's ass.

"Damn, your so tight!"

"Lavi, i'm gonna cum soon!"

Lavi ignored him and kept going. Unfortunately, the door wasn't locked so poor kanda who just came back from a mission, went in without a knock. Kanda froze at the sight with his jaw all the way on the floor. Lavi and Allen stopped in terror. Then a smirk formed around Kanda's face.

"Can I join in the fun?"

Timcampy: I am so going to hell for this. I'm sorry if it's horrible.

Allen &Lavi: WE ARE GONNA MURDER YOU!!

Timcampy: Ok, gotta run. Please Review!


End file.
